


Say You Won't Let Go

by jesuisemily



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Drugs/Gang Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisemily/pseuds/jesuisemily
Summary: Detective Lexa Woods has been part of the police department for six years. The law has been her whole life, in which she took after her cousin, Anya Woods. Then, on an unfortunate event, the law was all she had. From then on, she swore never to endanger anyone else just for the simple action of loving them. Yet, what happens when an outgoing bodacious blue-eyed blonde enters her life unexpectedly, just to tear her motto apart?





	1. We're a product of our past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grief is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.”  
> –Vicki Harrison

_“Grief is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.”_

_–Vicki Harrison_

Sweat trickled down her body as she pushed herself for five more minutes to reach her goal of five miles. Pain. Aching. Burning. Fatigue. These feelings were different from the ones she is so used to. Desolate. Alone. Angry. Tired. Lexa Woods has always been the master of facade. In fact, she prided herself in that. Only four people could read her. Three of them are dead. Now, the fact that death follows her everywhere, she hates herself for that. One might think that she is being over dramatic, but what else could explain the death of those she loved the most? The thought of them still brings an ache to her heart. It always will. She’s lucky she still has Anya by her side. Anya is the reason why she still is going through this mad world. No. Lexa does not have suicidal thoughts, but she is tired of the aching, and the hurting, and the anger that has taken place in her heart.

She comes to a stop. Heavy breathing and her heart is racing, another sign that she is still alive and can feel. Can feel the need for air and water. It is better than nothing at all. She starts again, this time jogging so her body can cool down. The music playing in her ears becomes clear. _Muddy Water by LP._ She scoffs at it. Of course, her iPod decides to heighten her mood. Nothing like an everyday reminder of her faults.

The early morning horizon blinds her. She can feel the warmth of the sun, the thing that sedates her crave of said warmth. Another thing she can feel. She can see why people talk so much of the sunrise and the beauty behind it. The start of a new day, new beginnings, blah, blah, blah. She doesn’t feel the same though. She did once. As stated that was once, but that opportunity is gone. Long gone. Snatched from her like a cruel joke. The universe must of thought she doesn’t deserve happiness.

_______

As she dries herself off, Lexa checks the time. 7:15 a.m. She has enough time to get dressed and go to the station. Always following her routine, another thing she prides herself in.

She grabs an apple on her way out, grabs the keys to her Chevrolet Camaro, then makes a last minute decision to stop by Grounders, the coffee house five minutes from the station. It wasn’t really last minute, however. It never is. That place is sacred to her. It was the place she meet her.

 

_“Large black coffee for Lexa!” said the beautiful brunette with soul searching brown eyes. Her name tag stating that the name to this beautiful creature is Costia._

 

_“Um, that’s me! I’m Lexa! Coffee, yes, large,” said Lexa as heat and color covered her cheeks as she looked at Costia._

 

_Costia laughed at Lexa’s actions, and Lexa swooned at it. Her laugh  was heavenly. “Well then, Lexa here you go,” Costia said with a smile and something like mischief behind her eyes._

 

_“Thank you,” smiled back Lexa, reaching out for her coffee as her hands shook. Nervous. That’s what it was. Nervous because of this pretty girl. Lexa always thought there’s no one as useless as a flustered gay, and here she was proving her point._

 

_“No problem Lexa,” this time, Costia winked and Lexa flushed even more, “I hope to see you around here more often. Nothing like a little eye candy to make this place a bit more interesting.”_

 

_“Okay,” said Lexa, this time she was something like stunned. So she turned around and walked out, the moment becoming too unbelieveable. She heard Costia laugh at the distance, Lexa still in awe of the pretty barista named Costia._

 

“Two large black coffees for Lexa!” shouted the barista.

 

“That’s me,” Lexa looked up from staring blankly at  her phone, and approached the counter.

 

“No problem! I put some creamers and sugars on the side in case you might need them,” smiled the barista. Her name tag said Monroe.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” said Lexa curtly.  She turned around and headed to her car. The distant memory still playing at the back of her mind.

______

“Woods! Just the person I was looking for! So, do you know what we’re doing today? Are we gonna kick some criminal’s ass? Huh?” said the ever joyful Octavia.

 

“Not now Octavia,” said Lexa, “I got you coffee. Doesn’t look like you need the caffeine though.”

 

“Oh goodie!” Octavia tastes it, and almost chokes on the taste. “Wow. Nope. This is too bitter. Please tell me you brought some cream and sugar. I don’t understand how people drink it like this. They’re crazy that’s what.”

 

“I drink my coffee black Blake,” states Lexa passively as she hands over the bag to Octavia.

 

“Oh, right,” says Octavia with a petrified look, “You’re not crazy though. Not crazy crazy. You are crazy scary though, like… Okay I’ll shut up now and drink my coffee.” Lexa chuckles at Octavia’s antics. She drinks her own coffee as she sees Anya walk into the room.

 

"Commander, the chief wants to talk to you," says Anya with a teasing grin.

 

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that Anya," says Lexa with an eye roll and an annoyed expression.

 

"What Lex? Don't tell me you don't like that on the lowkey. You could command a whole clan with just your voice alone. Don't tell me you've never thought about it," says Anya while shoving one of Lexa's shoulders.

 

"That is none of your concern Anya," says Lexa, "What is the point of commanding a whole room, if I can't even..." Lexa shows a hint of sadness, but quickly recovers with her stoic facade. "Never mind. I can't speak of nonsense. What is it that the chief wants from me?"

 

Anya hesitates to answer, she saw the change and vulnerability in Lexa, even if it was for that split second. She knows that Lexa still blames herself. "Oh right, she said they got a lead on that drug gang we've been working on forever. Honestly Lex, these guys are getting on my fucking nerves. We're always this close to catching them and the fuckers somehow manage to get away," exasperatedly says Anya. Lexa chuckles at her cousin, always brass and blunt. “Ah! So she can make any other noise besides a grunt!” Anya says playfully. Octavia laughs at it, almost choking on her coffee, but stops when she realizes that Lexa is glaring. “Geez kid, take a joke. Loosen up a little, in fact, I know a way or two in which you can do so, if you know what I mean.” Anya winks and shoves Lexa playfully.

 

“Anya we are here on professional matters, at our place of work. I do not think it is appropriate for us to be discussing the matter of our social lives here,” says Lexa. Octavia seems to relax a little, realizing Lexa won’t attack her for laughing along with Anya.

 

“More like lack off, but whatever,” says Anya with a grin, “Now let’s go and see the chief. Relax Blake, she won’t bite.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” says Octavia, shaking her head up and down.

 

“I will be back Octavia. Once I return from the matters of the chief, I will inform you of our plan for the day. Understood?” says Lexa.

 

“Loud and clear Commander!” salutes Octavia. “I mean Woods,” she nervously chuckles.

 

“Like I said, the name fits you Lex,” Anya smiles at Octavia’s slip as Lexa, once again, glares at both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will be frequent, at least twice a week. I have school and work and school work. You know, the whole senior high school experience with graduation slowly approaching. A reminder that I will have to start my future. Anyways, this is jesuisemily reporting for duty! Any type of love will be greatly appreciated! Clarke is coming soon, but I need an appropriate timeline for Clarke and Lexa to become Clexa. I don't want to rush things.


	2. Will revenge be enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.”  
> – Andre Gide

“Woods, we have a lead on the case,” states Chief Indra as both Anya and Lexa sit across from her. 

“What type Chief?” states Lexa with a hint of curiosity. This case is of personal matters, which both Anya and Indra know of. They know Lexa has been stuck on it for years. 

“A slip from their side, Woods. Ontari. Ring a bell?” states Indra with caution. Lexa clenches her jaw at the name. 

“Yes chief. Involved in the Heroin Bust from five years ago. We were only able to get evidence, but the convict escaped. Left a body behind identified as Costia Greene.Under the radar all this time,” this time, Lexa clenches her fist as well. The pain and anger boiling inside. Ontari is responsible for Costia’s death. If Lexa weren’t so fucking involved in her career, she would of been able to save Costia…

“Woods, are you still with us? Snap out of it. Right now is not the time,”states Indra impassively.

“Yes chief. I am still here,” snaps Lexa.

“What Lexa is trying to say Indra, is what is the lead?” states Anya with a concerned side ways glance to Lexa. Costia will always be a touchy subject, she knows this. 

“We caught her in one of our surveillance cameras outside that Kru bar yesterday. I want you guys to go pay Kru a visit, see if you guys can get more information. No funny business, understood?” Indra looks more towards Lexa.

“Consider it done chief. What of Blake? Should we involve her in this case?” states Lexa.

“Blake is in the top of her class Woods. Time to put those skills to the test. What do you think Pine?” states Indra.

“She’s ready Indra. Her size might be a disadvantage, but she manages to use it to her advantage. One of the best thus far Chief.”

“Agreed. It’s time,” says Lexa with a nod. 

“It’s settled then, Blake’s first case will be with the Azgeda gang. Woods. Pine. You’re dismissed,” Indra states. Lexa and Anya stand up.

“Thank you Chief for entrusting us to continue this case. I won’t let my personal life interfere with my duty,” states Lexa.

“I know this Woods. Not with Pine along I presume,” says Indra with a quasi smile. 

“Got that right Chief, I’m both the brains and the brawn!” states Anya as she flexes her muscles. “Lexa is just the side piece, the beauty I guess.”

“Why Anya, I am flattered but we both know I am all three. Brains. Brawn. Beauty.” Lexa states this with a cocky smile, showing a hint of the old Lexa, what Anya likes to call B.C. (before Costia). 

“Pine! Woods! Get out of my office and get to work!” Indra states in a commanding tone, yet they both know she is just being playful. “I want my updates! Show Blake around. Introduce her to our world.”  
______  
“So like, what do I do? Are we going undercover? I like being mysterious!” states Octavia excitedly. It was hours later, 8 p.m. to be exact. Busy hours on a Saturday for the bar.

“Who knew you could get more annoying?”says Anya with an eyeroll as they all get in Lexa’s Camaro. “Anyways, I can’t believe you got this beauty Lex! I’m almost jealous. Blazing hot red. Lady killer, you know? Speaking of, since we are on our way to that bar, nothing like some one night stands. What do you say? Pine and Woods back in the game!”

“Anya, we are going to Kru on professional matters. Azgeda. Remember?” states Lexa with an exasperated sigh.

“Blake, tell her she needs to relax. Get laid. No wonder you’ve been tense. Look Lex, I know since Costia...“ Anya says cautiously,”What I’m trying to get at is that you need to get back in the scene. Not necessarily the dating scene and all that commitment nonsense, but at least hook-ups, you know? Release all that sexual frustration.Right, Blake?”

“Yeah, I think so,” says Octavia, “No shame in getting laid if I do say so myself.”

“I’m glad you two find it appropriate to comment on my sex life, but do stay out of it. I am fine Anya. Do not try to enforce your ways on me,” says Lexa, almost growling at Anya for bringing Costia up. 

“She was my best friend too, you know? You’re not the only one who lost a loved one Lexa! You do not get to mope around and feel sorry for yourself!” says Anya frustrated, with glassy eyes. “Get over yourself. You’re so fucking frustrating, you know? I knew her too. So trust me when I say she would want you to move on with your life.”

“Anya, you don’t get to.... You’re right. It’s hard..” Lexa gulps her tears back, she can’t break down now. Not in front of anyone. “Fine, I will try to loosen up today. Just remember that we’re going there on professional matters.”

Octavia stares at both Anya and Lexa. The tension between the siblings apparent by the silence. No one says anything else on the way to the Kru bar. Lexa clenching her steering wheel with white knuckles. Anya, with her arms crossed looking out the window. Octavia on the back seat, lost on the explosive and sudden change of emotions. She knew Lexa had baggage, not the extent of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa will be seen on the next chapter. Until then, this is jesuisemily reporting for duty!


	3. Disappear Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any intelligent fool can make things bigger and more complex... It takes a touch of genius - and a lot of courage to move in the opposite direction."  
> -E. F. Schumacher

Lexa, Octavia, and Anya walk into the bar. Anya breathes in obnoxiously. “Home, sweet, home. You remember those days, Lex? Picking up a few babes here and there. I was quite the playboy, remember?” says Anya with a cocky smile, puffing out her chest.

 

“Wait, you guys have been here before?” asks Octavia.

 

“Before we got into the justice system, yes. I believe it’s been years. Before the academy,” says Lexa with a fond smile.

 

“Believe it or not Blake, Woods here used to be quite the heartbreaker too,” says Anya patting Lexa on the shoulders. “Ladykiller if I do say so myself. Until she settled down for Costia, barista by day and bartender by night. Who knew?” 

 

“A woman with many talents…” sighs Lexa, the pain in her chest, subtle but there. 

 

“Should we ask around first?” asks Octavia, excited for her first case.

 

“Wow there Blake, we have to fit in first. See the regulars, mannerisms, routines, all of that, you know? We can’t make it seem like we’re sniffing around here. That screams cop to them,” states Anya expertly as they approach the bar counter. There’s a tall blonde bartender mixing the drinks. Octavia takes a seat first, sitting in front of the bartender. The blonde turns to them.

 

“Niylah. What can I get for you guys?” she asks with a sultry voice.

 

“Hey Niylah,” states Anya with a cocky smile as she reaches out and plays with her hair, “I’ll take a gin and tonic. You guys?” She drops her hand and turns to a gaping Octavia and an exasperated Lexa.

 

“Old Fashioned with whiskey. Blake?” states Lexa.

 

“Umm… I want a Mudslide,” says Octavia, recovering from her previous state.

 

“Coming right up for you guys,” Niylah states as she takes her eyes off of Anya and turns around to mix the drinks, walking away as she exaggerates her sway in the hips.

 

“Guess I still have it in me,” says Anya cockily as she stares at Niylah’s backside.

______

 

Lexa, Anya, and Octavia are sitting towards the end of the bar, scrutinizing the activity. Anya and Octavia are on their fourth drink, Lexa still on her second.

 

“You know, if I were oblivious, I wouldn’t say that that blonde over there is staring Lex,” states Anya.

 

“I wouldn’t notice because I am too busy concentrating on my assignment Anya,” states Lexa matter-of-factly as she reads through the case file for the thousandth time. 

 

“Wait Pine, are you talking about that one with the black dress and wavy blonde hair?” states Octavia.

 

“Yeah, the one sitting next to that fine mamacita in the red dress,” Anya says as she licks her lips. “Nothing like a foreigner to spice it up.” This time Anya, lets her gaze shift down, from the brunettes head to toe.

 

“I know them!” Octavia says excitedly, both the brunette and blonde turn to the familiar voice and notice Octavia. They wave to her as Octavia signals for them to come over. Lexa grunts at her enthusiasm.

 

“I take back calling you annoying Blake, you’re a blessing in disguise,” states Anya as both the girls approach their table. Anya is practically drooling over the brunette.

 

“Close your mouth babe, might catch something in there,” says the brunette with a smirk. Lexa looks up at the new comers, the blonde catching her eye. She’s curvy, and the black dress really helps define that. Lexa feels heat cover her cheeks as the blonde raises an eyebrow expectantly.

 

“You guys, these are my two bestest friends. Raven and Clarke. Raven, Clarke, meet Lexa and Anya,” Octavia joyfully exclaims.

 

“Rrraven,” Anya practically purrs,”What a pleasure to meet you.” She kisses one of Raven’s hands and smirks.

 

“Is the drink not enough for you to quench the thirst?” Raven snarks. Clarke laughs at her friends antics.

 

“I’m Clarke,” Clarke awkwardly extends her hand to Lexa, who just looks at it as if it offended her. This time, Clarke blushes and takes her hand back. “Too formal?” She awkwardly chuckles.

 

Lexa just ignores Clarke and turns to Octavia, “Blake, we aren’t suppose to draw attention to ourselves.”

 

“I thought that hanging out with others would make it less suspicious,” she says insecurely.

 

“Surely we can take advantage of this opportunity Lex,” Anya states as she stares at Raven. “Come on, move over Lex. Let the ladies have a seat.” Lexa moves over as she glares at Octavia, who cast down her gaze apologetically.

 

“So what brings you fine ladies on such a night?” Anya asks, her attention still on Raven. Octavia snorts as Raven rolls her eyes.

 

“Geez, I don’t know Eyeliner, maybe fun?” Raven responds.

 

“Wow, do not offend the eyeliner bro. It’s a ladykiller, wets panties on the spot,” Anya smirks.

 

“Right, whatever floats your boat. So Octavia, how come you didn’t tell Clarke and I you were going to be here. I thought you would be in your love shack banging Lincoln.” Raven smirks as Octavia blushes.

 

“Lincoln? As in our Lincoln in the P.D.?” states Lexa astonished.

 

“If you weren’t so caught up in your job Lex, you would have noticed the pinning those two were doing for two months.” Anya rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, him,” Octavia says dreamy like.

 

“Eww, Octavia, you’re doing it again,” complains Raven.

 

“Give her a break Rae,” states Clarke, “We can’t all avoid catching feelings like you.” She practically rolls her eyes. Lexa catches this, noticing that they’re the prettiest blue she’s ever seen. Not that she’s going to say anything though, but she doesn’t have to when she notices the smirk on Anya’s face. Octavia, Raven, and Clarke stand to get more drinks, something Lexa missed as she was too busy staring. 

 

“You know Lex, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you want to bang blondie, “Anya practically smirks.

 

“She’s pleasing to the eye Anya, nothing else,” she defends.

 

“Is that so? She has a pretty nice rack,” she remarks, “I’d like to stuff my face in those. Plus, you’re a boob gal. Always drooling over those.”

 

“Anya, please. I will not deny that she is aesthetically pleasing to the eye-”

 

“‘Aesthetically pleasing?’ Who even talks like that? What are we talking about? A landscape?” Raven interrupts as they return with more drinks. Lexa just glares.

 

“That’s little Lex for you,” Anya pats Lexa on the back.”Now you babe-”

 

“I don’t want to hear the next thing out of your mouth, but go ahead.”

 

“Are you always this fierce, mami. I can help you out with that. Get you to shut that pretty thing of yours,” Anya licks her lips. 

 

“Are you always this forward? I’m surprised you can get any with that attitude.”

 

“You’d be surprised, babe.”

 

Clarke turns to Lexa, who is still going through the case file. Raven and Anya bicker back and forth as Octavia watches the argument between the two most stubborn and blunt people she’s ever met. Clarke clears her throat. “What’s that you got there?”

 

“Nothing important,” Lexa says dismissively as she looks up for a second.

 

“Must be if you’ve been reading through it all this time,” Clarke shows a hint of a smile. Lexa is captivated by this, noticing the small mole above her lips. 

 

“Pretty and observant,” this escapes Lexa’s thoughts, leaving both of them shocked.

 

“Is it the hair? Because I’m blonde?” Clarke mocks to be offended as she presses a hand to her heart. Lexa  _ actually _ laughs at this. Anya turns her head so quickly, one would think she snapped her neck. Her eyes almost bulging out of her head. Astonished at the sound. Lexa doesn’t notice. She’s too busy looking at Clarke.

 

“Why no Clarke,” she smiles. She doesn’t notice that Clarke practically shivers and at the way she pronounces her name, swooning over her smile. They smile at each other, Clarke blushing as she brings her head down.

 

“So, how come I’ve never seen you around here?” she asks curiously.

 

“I am a busy woman. No time for -” Lexa’s phone interrupts. She looks down to see Aden calling. “I must take this.” She gets up to find a quiet area. Clarke sees her parting figure, frowning and cursing at the interruption.

 

“What’s wrong Clarkey? All alone over there?” Raven teases.

 

“Shut it Rae,” she pouts.

 

______

“Hey bud, what’s up?” Lexa affectionately answers.

 

“Woods.” The other voice on the line brings a cold shiver to her. Anger boiling through her system. 

 

“Ontari,” Lexa growls, clenching her fist, “ I swear if you touch a hair on him I will-”

 

“Now, now, Woods. Is that really smart of you? I have the boy. I am the one in control.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the surface of the story line... You guys won't see it coming:) Until later, this is jesuisemily reporting for duty!


	4. Blast from the Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's a question of whether we're going to go forward into the future, or past to the back.”
> 
> \- Dan Quayle

 

“We have to go Anya. Now.” Lexa is practically a raging animal as she picks up her case file, and drinks the rest of her Old Fashioned in a single gulp.

 

“Wow Lex, what’s going on?” Anya notices her body language and change of mood from the call she received.

 

“You can stay Octavia, keep watch for us. I said let’s go Anya,” she’s impatient now. No need to explain herself now. She walks away, keys in her hand. Anya jumps up from her seat, concerned with her cousin’s behavior.

 

“We have to go guys. Nice meeting you Raven. You too Clarke. I’m sorry Lexa didn’t say much, she’s…She’s complicated” Anya states apologetically. All jokes and flirting put aside. Raven looks over with concern at her new friend, then Clarke. Clarke smiles, but it seems forced. She nods her head and turns her face away. She really wanted to get to know this mysterious woman. Anya walks away to catch up with Lexa, Octavia once again left out of the situation.

 

“Don’t worry about it Clarkey, there’s plenty of other fish in the sea,” Raven tries to lighten her friends mood. 

 

“Yeah, right,” but Clarke is still stuck with Lexa. Beautiful brown hair in braids and her eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald eyes she’s ever seen. The artist in her itched to recreate the beauty that is Lexa, but she has a feeling she wouldn’t do her justice.Clarke saw something in those eyes though. Something that describes a beautiful tragedy. Something like pain, anger, and most of all, loneliness. Her face said otherwise, an impassive mask, but her eyes. Those eyes revealed something else to Clarke.Clarke recognized those haunted eyes.

 

“Yo C, blonde bartender over there is giving you the sex eyes,” Raven smirks, and Octavia chuckles.

“Don’t let a fine piece of ass like you to go to waste Griffin. O over here decided to be monogamous and end her reign. Honestly, I’m hurt O. You’re going to leave the single life with Griffin and I behind.” She pouts.

 

_______

“What was that about Lexa?” Anya asks as she pulls one of Lexa’s arms to stop her.

 

“Anya… She was with Aden,” Lexa says this with a broken voice as she halts her movements. “She could of....” She doesn’t finish her sentence as she shakes her head. The thought of it too hard to speak out loud.

 

“She? Ontari?!?! That bitch!” Anya says with a venomous voice. “What did she say Lex?”

 

“She said it was just a warning. She knows we’re up to her. Anya… She was in his room.” Fear breaks her usual stoic facade. “If anything, anything happens to Aden,  I would never… I could never forgive myself for that Anya.”

 

“We’re taking a taxi home Lex. You can’t be driving like this.”

 

“But what if she-”

 

“You said it was a warning right? Don’t overthink this Lexa.Did you call Gustus?”

 

“He was in his room. I woke him up. He’s not safe Anya. They’re not safe. How can I enforce the law and protect, when I can’t even protect my own brother…” She finally breaks at this. The thought of losing someone else too difficult for her. Anya signals a taxi over. It stops. Anya pushes Lexa into the backseat as she takes a seat next to her. 

 

“Triku Boulevard please.” The driver nods his head and begins to drive. “Lex, just, close your eyes for now. I’ll tell you when we get there, okay?” Lexa just nods her head and closes her eyes. Tears still manage to escape as she rests her head on Anya’s shoulders, in which Anya embraces her. “Nothing will happen to him Lex. The universe is not that cruel. You’ve suffered too much…” The rest of the ride is quiet. Lexa has her eyes closed, but all that’s going through her mind is Aden. The silence is deadly for her thoughts. 

______

  
  


“Aden? Aden? ADEN!” Lexa bursts to his room, desperate plea crawling through her voice. 

 

“Lexie?” Aden awakes, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Aden…” She responds with relief in her voice. “Hey bud.” She’s embracing him now.

 

“Hey A,” Anya smiles fondly at him. 

 

“What’s going on,” Aden says with sleep in his voice.

 

“I haven’t seen you all day bud, I just wanted to check up on you,” Lexas love for him is apparent by the way she speaks to him.

 

“Okay. Can I go back to sleep now?” 

 

“Yeah, you go ahead. I’ll be downstairs.”

 

“Night Lexie. Night An.” Lexa tucks Aden in and kisses his forehead. “Eww Lexie, I’m too old for night kisses!” Lexa smiles at his nonsense.

 

“So just because you’re ten I can’t do that anymore?” A smile still on her face.

 

“Yeah…” Aden is fast-asleep. Lexa and Anya leave the room and go downstairs.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Hey Uncle Gus, I just wanted to check on Aden.”

 

“This late? What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, I just really wanted to see him.”

 

“You sounded worried.”

“You know I just really worry about him. Overprotective older sister and all.” She tries to play it off, but the look Anya is giving Gustus is enough for him to know that Lexa is lying. He let’s it go. 

 

“Okay, I’m going back to sleep. I don’t want to leave my people waiting at the gym tomorrow when I don’t open up.” He tries to lighten the mood. “See you there?”

 

“You bet.” Lexa smiles at Gustus.

 

“I might be there too. Haven’t been there in awhile dad,” Anya adds. “It gives me a chance to beat this one up. Excuse and all.”

 

“You girls be careful now.” He goes back into his room.

 

“Lexa, you don’t have to-”

 

“I’m staying Anya. I can’t risk it.” Lexa responds quickly, almost defensively. Anya knows that once Lexa sets her mind to something, she won’t let go. Sometimes she admires her for her stubbornness. 

 

“Okay. I’ll stay in the guest room then. I’m assuming you’re taking the couch?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Try to get some sleep Lexa. We’ll make that bitch pay. She can’t mess with our family. She doesn’t know what’s coming to her.” Anya is beyond furious. Lexa just nods. Anya reaches out to squeeze her hand. Their family have never been one to hug. Anya leaves to the guest room, she looks back at Lexa. She looks tired and helpless, the result of A.C. (after Costia). “I wish this would just be over…” she whispers to herself.

 

Lexa unties her combat boots and lays on the couch. Her eyes wide open. 

 

_ “Hey babe,” Costia’s voice comes through the phone. _

 

_ “Hey, I still can’t believe it,” Lexa says in awe. _

 

_ “Believe what?” Lexa knows she’s smiling. Being with someone for months does that to you. _

 

_ “That you’re mine.” _

 

_ “Who could ever believe the big bad Commander was such a sap?” Costia laughs. _

 

_ “Only for you Cos.” Lexa says this with vulnerability in her voice. Costia is silent. “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ “Nothing... I just... can’t wait to see you Lex. What time will you be here at our condo?” Lexa smiles at the word ‘our.’ _

 

_ “We’re still working on this Azgeda case babe. I stepped out, but I’ll probably be there by eight. What? Are you planning something special for our nine months?” she smiles. _

 

_ “Yeah, I have a surprise for you. How about you meet me at Seifas? Say nine? Enough time for you to wash up.” _

 

_ “Yeah okay.” _

 

_ “Bye babe.” _

 

_ “Bye Cos. I love you.” _

 

_ “I, too Lex.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a busy week guys, but I haven't forgotten about this. This is jesuisemily reporting for duty!


	5. Memories are just reminders of our loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But the memories that hang heaviest are the easiest to recall. They hold in their creases the ability to change one's life, organically, forever. Even when you shake them out, they've left permanent wrinkles in the fabric of your soul.”  
> ― Julie Gregory

Lexa wakes up suddenly. Yesterday seeming like a nightmare. Ontari’s call couldn’t be real, but then she realizes she is at Gustus’s home. She did stay over. She gets up and leavers her shoes behind to go to the kitchen. “Hey Lex! I didn’t know you slept over!” it’s Aden’s sweet voice that greets her in the morning.

 

“Hey bud, yeah. It was pretty late last night. “ she gives him a genuine smile. He’s here. Alive. Aden, blue eyes with blonde hair. A reflection of their mother. But now, it also reminds her of the pretty girl she met at the bar last night. 

 

“You want some Froot Loops?” 

 

“No thanks bud. I have to head to my condo. I have to work out this hangover.”

 

“Hangover?”

 

“Yeah, something you,” she pokes him in the stomach, at which he giggles at, “should know nothing about.”

 

“Why, because I’m ten? I’ll have you know I’m the tallest boy in my class.” He points at himself and lifts his chin up. Something Lexa does too. 

 

“You’re still a dweeb though,” it’s Anya voice this time. She’s leaning against the wall, her fatigue apparent in the look of her face, which is paired with a smile. Aden pouts at Anya and Lexa just smiles at this. 

 

“Not cool An. Gus is taking me to kickboxing you know. I will be strong and get all the ladies.” He flexes his arms at this as he obnoxiously kisses both biceps. Anya and Lexa crack up at Aden. 

 

“Right, right. You know, as an expert in the ladies myself,” Anya cockily says, “You’re right. Chicks dig the muscle.” She lifts her shirt up and pats her toned stomach. 

 

“Speaking of muscle, I need to head to the gym.” Lexa gets up and pats Aden on the head.

 

“Gus left an hour ago. So there’s no one to take you home. “ Aden adds.

 

“I’ll just walk buddy. An, you don’t mind staying with him do you?” 

 

“No, not at all. I’ll teach the kid here the way of panty-melting,” Anya says, at which Lexa nudges her in the shoulder for, “Geez Lex, nothing wrong with panty melting. I mean, have you seen us?”

Lexa just shakes her head.

 

“Just let the kid grow up by himself An. I’m out. See you at the gym in an hour?”

 

“Yeah, pretty sure Gus will be back here by then.”

_________

Lexa walks out the house. She breathes in and out. Aden is fine, she reminds herself. Anya can protect Aden. Anya loves Aden just as much as she does. Anya knows how much Aden means to her. 

 

She begins her walk, the cool morning reminding her that it’s spring. At a distance, she can hear the birds chirping back and forth. As if they were having a conversation, talking about what a fine morning it is. 

 

Her phone goes off. 

 

**_Anya (9:01 a.m.)_ **

**_Aden says he forgot to say that he loves you. Also, he couldn’t find his phone this morning… Do you think she took it?_ **

 

Lexa’s somber mood returns. Ontari had the decency to enter her brother’s room. She was in his room. She threatened to harm him. She’s back. Back to make her nightmares come true. To continue haunting her, as if her memories weren’t enough.

 

**_Lexa (9:03 a.m.)_ **

**_Tell him I’m getting him a new one today. We can go to the mall at 5. He must be ready on time or I get to choose._ **

 

If Ontari did in fact take the phone, maybe Lexa could track her. That’s if the bitch still has the phone with her. Hopefully. Ontari is smart though, that would be a rookie mistake. 

 

**_Anya(9:07 a.m.)_ **

**_Gus is here._ **

**_Should we tell him?_ **

**_He deserves to know._ **

**_We can’t keep this from him Lexa._ **

 

If Anya is one thing, she’s loyal to her family. Lexa knows she has to tell Gustus. But how to tell her uncle that the same person who’s responsible for her lovers death is after her brother now?

He would demand for something like witness protection. The irony that she serves and protect everyone but her own family is astounding. 

 

**_Lexa (9:12 a.m.)_ **

**_We will Anya. Just not today._ **

Lexa looks up as she reaches Kru. Her car is in the state she left it in. That is until, she finds a scratch on the hood and a note on her wiper. The scratch is a big A. Probably for Azgeda. Lexa cringes at the damage. Rouge will need more than a polish to fix her. The note has her name on it. She recognizes the handwriting. 

 

_ LEXA- _

 

_ You should have stayed away from this case.  _

 

That’s it. In Costia’s handwriting. Costia. Costia. Costia. She’s dead because Lexa’s pride was in the way. She wanted to be the one to never have a case unsolved. She was delusional. Ontari knows Lexa. She knows Costia will always be her guilt. Torturing her by forging Costia’s handwriting is just the beginning. 

 

Lexa keeps the note and puts it in her pocket. Another reminder that Ontari has no limit. No sympathy. No guilt. She unlocks her car and gets in.

Her engine sounds healthy. Seems like Ontari wants to have a little fun with Lexa before she actually kills her. Nothing like a little psychological damage. Lexa laughs at this. She expects no less from Ontari. The girl who  _ killed  _ her love.

 

Her mind subconsciously takes her to her haven.   

 

____

"One large black coffee to go please," Lexa says to Monroe. She has a headache, and after yesterday's events and this morning, she’s thankful she has today off.

 

"It'll be ready for you in a sec, Lexa," Monroe responds. She was familiar with Lexa as she realized she was a regular at Grounders.

 

"Thanks Monroe," she shows a hint of a smile. Lexa decides to take a seat, her fatigue catching up to her.

 

"Lexa?" says a familiar voice. She turns to it, realizing it is Clarke on the table to her far right. 

 

"I didn't know if that was you or not..." Clarke says sheepishly with color covering her cheeks. "Should of known through that hair of yours. "

 

"My hair?" Lexa says confused in a sleepy voice. Somehow, her voice causes Clarke to 

shiver and melt at the spot. She couldn't help but notice how cute Lexa looks like this.

 

"That, and your outfit," she smiles. "Want to join me?" She extends her hand out to the chair opposite of her. Lexa just shrugs, walks over, and sits in front of Clarke. Silence surrounds them. Lexa lays her head down on the table with a sigh. "Rough night ?" Lexa just grunts at Clarke, making her chuckle at her antics.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Monroe approaches their table with Lexa's coffee. One hand with the drink, and the other with a blueberry muffin.

 

"Here you go Lexa," Monroe says. She puts the things on the table as Lexa raises her head at the new voice. She looks from the muffin to Monroe. "Muffin is on the house, don't worry about it. I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries, but it looks like you needed it." She smiles sheepishly at Lexa. In return, Lexa gives her a genuine smile. Monroe walks away.

 

"She likes you," Clarke states as she stares at her retreating figure. Lexa chokes on her coffee.

 

"Nonsense, there's not much to like. Not once have I've been nice towards her," Lexa admits.

Clarke just shakes her head.

 

"So you can speak," she smiles as she says this back.” Lexa glares as she stuffs her mouth with the muffin. "Sorry not sorry," Clarke shrugs. "What brings you to Grounders. Day off?"

Lexa wipes the crumbs from her hands with a napkin.

 

"Something like that, I just needed to clear my head." Lexa avoids explaining just exactly why she came to Grounders.

 

"I work around the area too," Clarke explains herself. "Friend of mine told me how exquisite Grounders was. Had to give it a try and see for myself. What's that you got there ?" She glances, pointing at Lexa's cup.

 

"Black coffee, nothing special. "

 

"Are you a psychopath ?" Clarke says with mock fear.

 

"What?"

 

"I read somewhere that people who drink their coffee black are more likely to be psychopaths," she states matter of factly. Lexa frowns at this and shakes her head. She can't help but be amused by Clarke's comment.

 

"I will endanger you Clarke, I must leave then," Lexa gathers her trash and stands. Clarke gives her sad eyes and pouts.

 

"Are you leaving me again, Lexa ? Am I that unlikeable," her pout makes Lexa melt, but she won't admit that out loud.

 

"I'm a psychopath Clarke, you said so yourself. " This time, she begins to walk away, backwards.

 

"It's not fair Lexa!" Clarke basically screams after her with a hint of a smile. It's obvious she's joking. "You're supposed to be like 'Will you forgive me Clarke?' Not walk away !"

 

"I'm not much of a beggar Clarke. " She smirks at this. She reaches the exit, looks back at Clarke and just winks. Lexa opens the door and leaves. Her walk is confident as she goes to her car, opens the car, starts her engine, and drives away.

Clarke shakes her head and smiles.

 

"She'll be back you know?" It's Monroe's voice in a dream like manner.

 

"She's so freaking confusing," Clarke adds.

 

"But so worth it." Both girls turn to each other, and just nod.

______

 

Lexa enters her condo. She looks around her living room. Everything is like she left it. Of course, that’s self-explanatory. No one else is living with her to leave a mess behind. She’s never been a fan of messes, which is why her and Costia had a rough time at the beginning of their relationship. 

 

_ “Are you serious Cos? The hairbrush doesn’t go in the kitchen,” Lexa says a bit irritated. She grabs the hairbrush and heads to the bathroom, where Costia is at.  _

 

_ “That wasn’t me Lex!” Costia says defensively behind the curtain. “Look, it’s not my fault you’re such a neat freak.” _

 

_ “Such a neat freak? That is so not true Cos!” _

 

_ “Then please explain your closet.” _

_  
_ _ “What about it?” _

 

_ “Rainbow.” _

 

_ “What’s wrong with organizing my clothing in colors? It makes it easier to locate my things!” _

 

_ “Socks. Rainbow. Shoes. Rainbow. I mean, I get that you’re gay, but aren’t we overdoing it a little with the rainbow?” _

 

_ “You can never have too much rainbow Cos. Plus, I thought you said it was cute.” Lexa crosses her arms and pouts. Costia pushes the curtain over and looks at Lexa. She smiles at her childlike actions.  _

 

_ “It was cute, and it is, it’s just that,” Costia reaches over for Lexa, “there’s nothing wrong with getting messy.” She pulls her by her shirt and starts kissing Lexa on the neck. “Getting a little dirty.” She says this as she bites her ear.  _

 

_ “That’s- that,” Lexa gulps as heat grows between her legs and rises all over her body, “not fair.” She half whispers half pleads the last part.  _

 

_ “Oh no,” Costia begins unbuttoning her shirt but continues kissing Lexa on her neck.  _

 

_ “Cos, I have to-” but her words are stopped by soft lips. Costia unbuttons her pants too as she steps over to take them off.  _

 

_ “Join me Lex,” her hand begins to travel down as the other massages her breast. _

 

_ “Fuck-” _

 

_ “That’s what I’m trying to do.” Costia responds smug-like.  _

 

_ “You’re lucky I-” but her response is stopped when a hand reaches its goal. “Oh God-” _

 

_ “That’s Costia to you babe,” she fully pulls Lexa in the shower this time. “Damn, you’re so fucking soaked.” Lexa laughs at her remark. _

 

_ “Did you just make a pun?” _

 

_ “What can I say babe, I love puns.” _

 

_ “I love-” but Lexa isn’t able to finish as moans begin to escape.  _

 

Lexa shakes the memory off. Costia never played fair. She knew her weaknesses, yet unawarely became Lexa’s biggest weakness. Love is weakness. Love is weakness. Her love got Costia killed. Her love got her parents killed. Her love has caused pain. Pain means weakness. She can’t afford anymore weaknesses. She heads to her room to change into a t-shirt and some running shorts and shoes. She avoids looking at the picture on the right of her bed. She knows what it contains. A ten-year old Lexa smiling next to a blonde-blue eyed woman and a brunette- green eyed man. Lexa resembled that man. The strong jaw and over expressive eyes. The man and the woman are looking down at the girl with love in their eyes. However, next to that picture is an older Lexa. Twenty one to be exact, this time, Lexa is looking right at the girl next to her with a smile. Light brown eyes and dark hair. The girl is smiling and looking right at the camera. But Lexa, her eyes, just like her father’s shine with love and pure devotion. 

 

She gets off her bed and reorganizes her shoes. She leaves her room, the pictures ignored. The pain that comes with them avoided. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize how much time it takes to continue a story, but it is so worth it! I now know where I want to take this. My chapters will be longer for sure. Until later, this is jesuisemily reporting for duty! Thanks for the love guys!


	6. Keep Your Friends Close, And Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."  
> -Samuel Johnson

“Gus asked me about yesterday,” Anya states as she throws a punch at Lexa’s left side. She’s blocked.

“What did you say?” Lexa’s voice is distant. Cold.

“To ask you. “ She continues getting blocked and blocking Lexa’s hits as well.

“Not yet Anya. He can’t know yet.” This time she partly growls and throws Anya on the floor.

“I know you’re not ready Lexa.” She gets up and wipes herself off. “But it’s been four years Lex, it’s time for you to let it heal. I know I suggested getting under someone else. But… I’ve worried about you. I want B.C. Lexa. I understand you’ve always been quiet, but not this. Not A.C. Lexa. Not cold. Distant. Uncaring.”

“B.C.? A.C.? Uncaring?” Lexa is confused by Anya’s terminology.

“I just want you to be happy again Lex. If putting Ontari behind bars will do that, then so be it. I am one hundred percent with you. Just stop blaming yourself for Ontari’s actions.”

“I can’t… I can’t. Not when it was my fault.” She looks up with regret and vulnerability in her eyes. “It’s dull An.. It’s dull but it’s there. Every time I think of her it hurts… It hurts. I wanted a perfect record but forgot about the perfect girl I had right in front of me. I loved her. I truly loved her. To have her taken away from me so suddenly, so drastically… It killed me. I died along with her. My heart broke when hers stopped beating.” She collapses on the floor. The audience around her oblivious to the broken woman.

“I know Lex. I know you loved her. I know she became a part of you. But Lex, she would have wanted you to continue living. You can’t stop living because she’s gone. You can live without her, live for her. Make memories for her.” Anya holds her cousin, embracing her. Lexa has had so much loved ones taken from her. Costia was it though. The final piece to break her spirit. Footsteps are heard approaching.

“Hey Woods,” it’s Octavia’s voice, “Did you know your beloved Rouge has a giant scratched A on it?” Anya lets go of Lexa. There’s no tears evident, but her eyes say everything. Octavia unaware of the moment interrupted.

“A scratch? Giant A?” Anya says concerned. “Lex?” She turns to her cousin. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I found a note on my wipers. It was in Costia’s handwriting…”

“Ontari.” Anya growls her name and spits it out as if it were acid in her mouth. Lexa just nods her head.

“I left it in my pocket at home. I didn’t know what to make of it, besides evidence to locate her. She’s everywhere we turn.”

“Ontari, as in Azgeda? The case we are currently working on?” Octavia asks.

“The one and only bitch.” Anya states.

“What does she want? Why is she after you Lexa.. I mean Anya and I were there too, and I didn’t get anything. I mean your car was the only one there…” Octavia exclaims.

“This goes beyond her car Blake, she threatened to harm her brother too.”

“You have a brother?”

“That’s besides the point Blake. The bitch had the audacity to enter his room, use his phone, and threatened his life. The kid was asleep the whole time, unaware of it. My uncle didn’t hear shit either, but she was in his house and no one was aware of it.”

“We can’t have her roaming around like this Anya. I need to put her away once and for all. I’m tired of living in constant regret, and now, to have her threaten Aden’s life for the hell of it? I won’t have it. Jus drein jus daun.”

“Jus drein just daun?” Octavia asks confused on the last part.

“Sha.” Anya responds.

“Sha? Okay, I know it’s not much help now, but maybe we could examine the note for fingerprints and even the scratch on your car,” Octavia states, “I have a friend who’s good with cars and anything to do with mechanics and engineering. A genius honestly. In fact, you guys met yesterday. Raven, she could help you fix your car Lexa. Make the hood look like new.”

“Raven? The one in the red dress?” Anya states astonished.

“That’s the one.”

 “Tight dress? Bodacious body? That Raven?”

“What other Raven do you know?” Octavia asks confused. “It’s only been less than twelve hours…”

“Out of context. Where can I locate her? Rouge won’t forgive me if I let her go around like that.”

“Slow down Lex, we need to collect the evidence first. Let’s go grab our things and check it out.”

“I would but I have an appointment, here let me see your phone,” Octavia takes Lexa’s phone and types in the address,”but when I’m done with my appointment, just call me and I’ll be there.”

“Does said appointment have anything to do with Forest over there.” Anya points at Lincoln who just arrived at the gym.

“Yeah,” Octavia blushes,”he’s training me hand to hand combat.”

“Sure he is. You just want a reason to have his hands on you,” Anya remarks as Lexa chuckles.

“I gave you guys some help and this is how you repay me?” Octavia shakes her head as she walks away.

“Anya, I don’t think Ontari would be stupid enough to leave her prints behind. She’s a bitch, not stupid.” Anya turns to Lexa.

“I know, but better safe than sorry, aye? Let’s just grab our things from the locker room and go. We need to make this quick. Don’t forget about your little date with Aden.”

“Right. Let’s just go and fix Rouge then. I can’t stand having her injured.”

“She’s not injured Lexa. It’s just a scratch.”

“I’ll have you know Rouge doesn’t appreciate your disconcern.” Lexa states as they walk towards the locker room. Anya bumps into another body.

“Echo? What are you doing here? Didn’t know you were a member of Triku.” Anya states as she pats her shoulders.

“Just came for a visit, wanted to see what the big deal was about this gym, you know?” Echo states as she scans the room. “It’s your father’s gym Pine?”

“Yeah, man’s proud of it too.”

“Not bad. Modern technology, spa, indoor pool, snack machines, water fountains, personal trainers. Not too shabby. Must of cost him a load.”

“It’s business, it’s in our blood. Would have majored in it along with Woods here, but the law just stuck to us.” Anya side hugs Lexa as she smirks, pride radiating from her.  
“Right. Blood. What is it your parents do Woods?” Echo turns to Lexa, a calculated look, as if she was expecting a negative response. Lexa’s heart constricts for a second. They’re dead, she voices to herself.

“Pops was a lawyer, and my mom was a social worker.”

“Was? Early retirement?” Echo jokes.

“They’re dead.” Anya notices Echo’s actions, as if she were trying to provoke Lexa.

“Oh. Really? When?”

“Echo-”

“It’s fine Anya. Ten years ago. I was seventeen. Right before my graduation.”

“Gotta suck, but think of it this way. At least you had parents that loved you.” Echo says this in an attacking manner, resentment in her voice.

“Lexa we need to go. We don’t want to be behind. Aden, remember?” Anya tries to cut the tense mood. She knows Echo has never really been of a good character, there has always been something suspicious about her.

“See you around the department Frost.” Lexa says dismissively towards Echo as she gathers her things and leaves.

“Geez, not much of a talker, aye? What’s with her? Nothing wrong with a little curiosity.” Echo smiles with a glint in her eye.

“Some things aren’t to be discussed.” That’s all Anya says as she gathers her things and goes after Lexa.

Echo stares at her retreating figure. An evil smile on her face. “Some things are worth discussing when the information is vital,” Echo states to herself. She opens her own locker and gets her audio recorder out. The conversation between the women recorded. She takes out a camera from her left pocket, pictures with valuable information about the gym, stored. “Let’s just hope she pays me for my efforts. I hate those bitches. Being around them in the P.D. is enough to make me gauge my eyes out.”  
______

“Your destination is at your left.”

“Thanks Rouge, don’t worry babe. We’ll have you fixed in no time.”  
“Obsessive much Lex?” Anya’s voice comes through the speaker.

“Shut it An. She’s my pride and joy.”

“Let’s just see what this Raven is all about. I’d like to know what those hands can do.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Anya.” Lexa hangs up and gets out of her car. Anya’s black Infiniti Q50 right behind. Anya parks beside Lexa. She steps out her car as well.

“You think she’s gonna personally assists us or do we have to make a request?”

“Octavia suggested her. She must be good.”

“Raven’s Repairs. Wow. How unique,” Anya states as they walk to the shop.

“It’s her own shop. Nice.”

“Fuck yeah it’s mine. No point in being a mechanic if I’m not in charge. I don’t take orders from anyone much.” Raven steps out with a blue mechanic suit. Raven is stitched on her left side. Oil is evident throughout the suit. Her hands have a black tint to them, as if she was just working on a car seconds before they arrived.

“Never knew I found women in suits so fucking attractive until now.”

“Anya.” Lexa says exasperated.

“Are you stalking me?” Raven asks as she puts her left hand to her hip, an accusing expression to match her tone.

“No, Raven, we’re here-”

“Yes, yes I am. You hurt my ego yesterday and I want to prove to you why I’m worth the time.” Anya smirks as she hungrily gazes at Raven.

“Look Cheekbones, I’m beyond flattered. Trust me. But I’m at work, and if you don’t need my services, then there’s not much I can do for you.”

“But I am seeking your services babe.”

“Please ignore her impetulance. I came here because Rouge suffered an injury.”

“Rouge?”

“Her Camaro.”

“Oh, well bring it over here and I’ll check it out for you.”

“You can check me while you’re at it too,” Anya smirks.

“Please stop Anya, you’re making a fool of yourself,” Lexa states as she covers her face with her hand and shakes her head.

“Listen to her. It’d save you your dignity.” Raven states. Lexa walks out to get her car inside the shop.

“Sexy and smart. Who knew those two combined?”

“Makes sense why you think so. Looks like you got neither.”

“I’ll have you know I’m sexy.” A honking is heard.

“Get out of the way Anya! I can’t have Rouge getting another scratch.”

“Right.” Raven approaches the car. “Ouch. It’s not bad but it looks like whoever did this meant to. It’s a beauty you got here. I’m more of a classic type of girl. Got me a 1966 Ford Mustang. Cherry red.”

“I see a pattern here,” Anya states as she imitates the Thinking man. “Your favorite color is red!”

“Wow. So you do pay attention.” 

“Only when convenient.”

“Only time you deserved a compliment and you ruin it for yourself.” Lexa just chuckles at Raven’s remark.

“How much is it going to be? Or more like how long are you going to take. I have a date later to attend.”

“Attend? I’m surprised you’d get one, no offense. But seriously, why do you talk like that?” Raven comments.

“Look Aden does not mind the way I speak Raven, no offense, but I would really like to know how long you’re going to take.”

“Cost is around $350. The scratch is not that big, but I have to find the right color and all. Mechanics stuff. It’ll take me less than a day or two. Give or take.”

“That sounds fine by me. Where do I sign?”

“Here, let me get a notepad.” Raven walks to her office.

“She’s got a mouth Lex.”

“Just the way you like them. You’ve always been a big fan of a little challenge.”

“Got that right.” Raven comes back with a notepad.

“Here. Just write your name and number, and I’ll give you a call when she’s done.”

“Thank you Raven, I appreciate it. Octavia said you’re good at what you do, and I want to take her word for it.” Lexa goes to hand back the notepad, but Anya snatches it before she can. Lexa and Raven turn to her.

“What? I’m going to give you my number so you can give me a call too.” She states it matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She writes it down and gives it to Raven.

“Lexa Woods. Anya Pine.” Raven snorts.

“What’s so funny?” Anya asks confused.

“Are you guys serious.”

“Serious about what?” Lexa asks this time.

“Your last names both have to do with trees.” Raven actually laughs now.

“Your point?” Anya asks mock-offended.

“Nothing, it’s just interesting.”

“Thank you Raven. Come on Anya.”

“No problem.” Raven turns and writes something in her notepad. Probably a reminder NOT to call the second number.

Lexa and Anya begin to leave.  
“Bye babe!” Anya turns back to wave at Raven. Raven is still writing something down. Without bothering to turn, she lifts her arm and flicks Anya off.

“God she’s so fucking hot.” Anya says to Lexa with a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been out for 5ever, and I want to apologize to the few who are actually following through with the story. I had like a writers block or something. And then there's college preparation and keeping up with senior shit .-. Well, until next time, this is jesuisemily reporting for duty!

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this guys. I've had this idea for months now, and I am still molding it to create a story line. Trust me, this story is going to be a roller coaster for your emotions. Plus, this is the only way to keep Lexa alive, since Jason wanted to be a dickhead and kill her. Until later, this is jesuisemily reporting for duty!


End file.
